The 12th annual conference of the International Society of Exposure Analysis (ISEA) will be held at the University of British Columbia in Vancouver BC on August 11-15, 2002. The meeting will be held jointly with the 14th annual meeting of the International Society of Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) under the common theme "Linking Exposures and Health: Innovations and Interactions. ISEA and ISEE are the preeminent professional societies in their respective disciplines and their annual meetings represent unique opportunities for interaction among research leaders in those fields. ISEA was established in 1989 to foster and advance the science of exposure analysis related to environmental contaminants, both for human populations and ecosystems. The membership promotes communication among all disciplines involved in exposure analysis, recommends exposure analysis approaches to address substantive or methodological concerns, and works to strengthen the impact of exposure assessment on environmental policy.